Surrender to my Touches
by Aesura
Summary: -oneshot- When the sun hides away, night's true form will emerge, sending the predator on the hunt for his prey… SasuNaru


**Summary:** -oneshot- When the sun hides away, night's true form will emerge, sending the predator on the hunt for his prey… SasuNaru

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Sexual terms

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Surrender to my Touches**_  
by Aesura_

* * *

Night had fallen. Occasionally obscured by flitting clouds, the moon cast only an intermittent and half-hearted light across the lab complex and its grounds. Long shadows stretched from the trees, falling on the shrubs and bushes that dotted the hewn grass of the compound.

Naruto adjusted his position against the window. The frame was digging into his elbows, imprinting the skin with red marks. He rested his chin on his hand and allowed the night breeze to play with stray strands of his lock of blonde hair.

"What are you still awake for?"

The voice cut through the dark like a gleaming knife as Naruto spun around in surprise. The room behind him was dark, and it took him a moment to find the silhouette outlined against the dim hallway in the open door.

"Sasuke?"

"Who else?" He left the doorway, moving into the room with long strides. As he reached the center of the room, the moon momentarily escaped the clutches of the clouds, illuminating Sasuke in a halo of pale grey light.

Naruto's eyebrows rose in astonishment. The Uchiha was clad only in loose fitting dark trousers. His bare chest practically glowed in the darkness, moonlight sketching out the contours and lines of skin and muscle for Naruto. His raven hair was almost as unruly as Naruto's – another spark of amazement. He was the kind of guy who was always immaculately presented, day or night.

The light dimmed again as the clouds regained their dominance over the moon, plunging the room into darkness again. Naruto thought he'd imagined seeing Sasuke for a moment, before his rival appeared suddenly and silently at his side, resting one hand lightly on the desk Naruto was perched on.

"So you've taken a liking to watching the forest at night time?" Sasuke's voice was cynical beside his ear.

"And so what if I have?" Naruto snapped defensively. He regretted his words as Sasuke sniggered lowly to himself. He crossed his arms and pointedly glared out of the window again. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Actually…" There was a slight shake to the table as Sasuke climbed up behind him. "There was something."

Naruto furrowed his brow and turned a little to ask him what he meant, but Sasuke's hand on his back made him swallow his words. He barely managed to avoid a squeak of surprise and protest as the taller teenager let his hand trail up his back and wrap around his chest.

Temporarily frozen, Naruto didn't move. Then, with a quick wriggle, he broke free of Sasuke's unexpected embrace and jumped to the floor, landing heavily on the floorboards with bare feet. He spun around and sized up the boy sitting on the table, legs dangling just above the floor.

"What – what was that?" Naruto breathed, holding one hand out, half pointing, half accusing.

Sasuke shrugged and slid his feet to the floor, standing beside the table, resting on hand on its surface. "You asked me why I came."

Confusion darted across the younger shinobi's face. "I don't understand."

Sasuke chuckled, and padded across the floor to where he stood. He stopped just short of Naruto, resting one hand on his own bare chest. "I guessed as much. Sometimes you are just so dense about things, dobe. Especially about the things that have been right in front of your own nose for so long."

Before he could even stutter a protest, Sasuke had his arm around Naruto's neck, his hand nestled at the nape of his neck, fingers tangled in blonde hair. They were close enough that their noses were only centimeters apart. Naruto could feel Sasuke's breath on his lips.

"I–I …" Naruto mumbled, stepping back in a weak attempt to free himself of Sasuke's hold. Moonlight streaked in through the open window and highlighted Sasuke's face, his strong jaw set stubbornly, eyes flashing in determination. His fighting expression, Naruto had realized dimly. Somehow the clouds that had been playing hide and seek with the moon had migrated into his head and he couldn't think properly. Sasuke filled his senses. His proximity, his touch threatened to overwhelm him.

He made another clumsy effort at stepping backwards, caught his foot in a fold of a mat, and tumbled ungraciously to the floor. Caught in the fall, Sasuke managed to land a little more softly in front of him, crouching on the carpet, looking like an animal on the prowl. Wide eyed, Naruto scurried backwards on his bottom, but Sasuke only crawled forward, chasing him.

His back hit the wall and he dropped his hands to the floor, on either side of his hips. Sasuke's lips curled into a smirk, one Naruto had seen far too many times before. It was his victorious smirk, the one he displayed every time he had beaten the younger shinobi in a spar.

Sasuke leaned in towards him and Naruto felt a momentary panic. There was nowhere left to run. Strands of black hair dusted his cheek as Sasuke brought his lips to Naruto's ear.

"Give in to it."

He slid his knees apart and draped himself on Naruto's lap, running his hands through blonde hair. Involuntarily, Naruto shivered as Sasuke's hands came to a rest on the nape of his neck again and the taller boy leaned down.

Hungry lips met with hesitant, an experimental first kiss. Naruto felt himself being pushed closer to the wall, as Sasuke pressed his body into his. Their lips separated for a moment, a brief respite for air, just enough time for Sasuke to catch a glimpse of rich blue eyes before his.

He kissed Naruto again, deeper this time, parting his lips to find Naruto's tongue with his own.

Warmth spread through Naruto as their tongues met and explored. He could feel his heart thundering in his ribs and ears, the heat of Sasuke's chest against his, the bulge of Sasuke's trousers against the crotch of his own pants. All attempts at resistance were gone. Sasuke had overpowered every sense, obliterated his futile and weak tries at fending the older shinobi off. But then, why should he really? He could feel his body respond to the slightest touch of Sasuke's, and it excited him. There was something so profoundly new and electrifying about this sudden nearness. While some part of him was frightened and recoiling, he couldn't stop this rush of emotion, of desire, of simple and unexpected _want_.

Naruto broke their kiss and looked down, their noses brushed.

"I'll let it happen."

Their lips met in a kiss, softer than before. Although warm and gentle, it hadn't lost the spark of the earlier wildfire. But this time, it wasn't their urges and needs that counted. It was their hearts.

Body and soul, they'd surrendered.

* * *

**Bet you thought they were going to have sex or something?...**


End file.
